


Erinaceous

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [299]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, boys are married, sunday morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: erinaceous: adjective: er-uh-ney-shuh s: of, relating to, or resembling hedgehogsfrom Latin ērināceus hedgehog





	Erinaceous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts).



> inspired by this list of words:  
> https://expresswriters.com/34-craziest-words-english/

"Stuck?"

John had his tongue sticking out in that way which always indicated deep thought which inevitably led to the paper being thrown to the floor with great force. "Hmm. Ten letters, of or relating to hedgehogs."

"Erinaceous, from the Latin, ērināceus meaning -"

"Let me guess... hedgehog?"

Sherlock grinned at him, then took the paper out of John's hand, and looked at him closely. "You know - with your hair like that, you do kind of resemble -"

"Don't. say. it." John snapped with little venom and Sherlock knew he could go on.

"Of the order Eulipotyphla -" He rolled over and placed a kiss on the tip of John's nose.

"Uhmhmmm?"

"Family, Erinaceidae..." Sherlock straddled John's thighs and pushed his robe from his shoulders, and watched in amazement as John's eyes darkened and his breathing stuttered.

"Sherlock -"

"I didn't realise you had a classification kink, John, still keeping secrets from me... after all this time."

"Please? Just -"

"Obviously you are of European descent, so, Erinaceaus europ -"

"Erinaceaus europaeus; got it." In one swift move, Sherlock was reminded of his husband's strength and quickness as he found himself on his back, and a twinkle in John's dark blue eyes. "Which would make you, what, exactly?"

"Don't laugh."

John's smile changed and he shook his head. "Promise."

Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes. "An otter."

John's lips twitched, but he recovered admirably, nibbling at that place, just above the collar line. Sherlock sighed, knowing it would leave the slightest trace for everyone to see. "Ah, well, yes. I can see the slight resemblance to Enhydra lutris... quite so."

"Berk." Sherlock managed to squeak.

"Git."

"Happy Anniversary, John."

"That's today?" John feigned surprise as he reached under the bed and pulled out a brightly wrapped package.

"John?"

"Open it."

"You, how did you know?"

"I've been noticing how that pur- aubergine shirt was fading a bit - so I ordered you, uhm, half a dozen, just because. Put one on? Please?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and muttered to himself, but threw his legs over the side of the bed and undid his robe. John watched in silence as the robe slipped down, showing the scars Sherlock had hidden from him for so long. "Slow down, love."

Sherlock nodded and got to his feet, allowing the robe to flutter to the floor. It was all John could do to breathe.

"How long has it been, John?"

"Hmmm?"

"How long have we been married now?"

"Fifteen, uhm... no. Sixteen years."

"And still?"

John nodded and whispered as Sherlock turned around, taking his time to button the new silk shirt. "Still, forever and -"

"Always, John?"

"Always, Sherlock."


End file.
